


The Keeper of My Heart

by PattRose



Series: The Prompt Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Romance, Short ficlets, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 stories written from prompts that people gave to me.  They are all quite short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Keeper of My Heart  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: Jim is alone with his thoughts.   
Prompt Word: Heart  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Pre-slash  
Part 1 of the Prompt Series  
Word Count: 286

 

The Keeper of My Heart  
By Patt

 

I was alone as usual at the loft. Blair was out on another date. That makes three times this week and as usual, he doesn’t know I’m alive. 

One would think that it might be a good idea to bring the subject up and discuss it with him, but I don’t have the nerve. It’s been years since I’ve been with a man and I’m just not that sure of myself. Not to mention that Blair is a babe magnet. What could he possibly see in a tired, old cop? 

Every morning when we leave the loft, I feel like he’s taking my heart with him. I love him that much. But I have to learn to live with it. 

He’s wondering why I’m not dating anyone, so I guess I’ll have to go on a date for one night. That’s what my life is now, a bunch of one-night-stands. Meaningless dinner, never sex. 

Sometimes I wish that Naomi were here to tell me what I should do. She would be wise, I just know it. And she might give me the push I need. Why am I even wondering about it, nothing is going to be said or done? He’s the keeper of my heart, but only I know it. 

This love stuff hurts and I’m tired of it. Some day I will talk to him, just not tonight. It’s time for me to sleep and dream of my life with Blair. At least I have him in my dreams. 

The end.


	2. A Stranger in His Own Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair thinks he's causing Jim heartache.

Title: A Stranger in His Own Home  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: Blair thinks that he’s causing Jim heartache.   
Prompt word: Stranger   
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Pre-slash  
Word Count: 328

 

A Stranger in His Own Home  
By Patt

I don’t know what’s wrong with Jim. But something is going on and I have to try and figure it out. He’s stopped touching me, looking at me and basically speaking to me unless its work related. He’s treating me like I have the plague.

I told him I had another date tonight, just so that I could get away from his coldness. He’s not a cold man usually, so what have I done to make him act like a stranger in his own home? 

Maybe he’s figured out that I’m in love with him. Maybe he’s trying to figure out a way to tell me I have to move without throwing me out. My heart is broken because I thought maybe someday we would be together. What a laugh. Jim acts like he hates me and what a grouch in the morning. I swear he needs to go on a date more than anyone does. 

Maybe I should call Naomi and ask her what to do. She would know. No, bad idea because she would tell me to just tell him outright and get it over with. I can’t do that. 

Sitting in the parking lot across from the loft, I saw Jim on the balcony all by himself. He looked so sad. I have to think of some way to speak with him about all of this. It isn’t right that he’s become a stranger to everyone. This is his home, maybe I do need to think about moving.

My heart is hurting; I now know what heartbreak feels like. I don’t want to give him up, but I’m going to have to. 

I’ll sleep on it for tonight and I’ll make plans tomorrow. 

God, I love him. 

The end.


	3. Silence Isn't Always Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim figures it out.

Title: Silence Isn’t Always Golden  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: Jim figures it out.   
Prompt Word: Darkness  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Pre-slash  
Part 3 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 252

 

Silence Isn’t Always Golden  
By Patt

I wake up and find the loft in complete darkness, so I know that Blair isn’t home yet. Wait a minute; I hear his breathing, so he is home. I wonder what time it is. I glance at the clock and see that it’s only 1:00 a.m. and wish I knew why he was home already. 

I try and relax and listen to Blair’s breathing and hear him mumbling. He just said he has to move. Why would he have to move? I’m a Sentinel and I still can’t understand his sleepy mumbling. 

I’ll sneak downstairs and see if I can hear him better there. He’s not going to move and that’s all there is to it. 

I lean on the doorway outside of his room and listen for his words. I hear them all, but I can’t believe it. Blair is in love with me. Why didn’t he say anything sooner? Why didn’t I know? 

Will I get my chance now? I’ll let him sleep and talk to him in the morning. I need to think about what I will say. All I know is, silence has been in this loft for too long and it’s not going to stay. Tomorrow, we talk. 

I’m in love. I think he is too. I can sleep now.

The end.


	4. Dreaming the Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is that Sentinel when Blair needs him?

Title: Dreaming the Night Away  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: Where is that Sentinel when Blair needs him?   
Prompt Word: Dreams  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Pre-slash  
Part 4 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 393

 

Dreaming the Night Away  
By Patt

 

Blair kept having the same dream over and over again. Jim found out that Blair was in love with him and kicked him out of the loft, again. No matter how hard he tried to talk to Jim, the Sentinel wouldn’t listen to a word he said. 

The dreams went on all night long until about 4:00 a.m. and Blair finally got up and put some things in his backpack and decided to go to the station house early. He could shower there and get out of Jim’s way first thing. Those dreams were a little too real to Blair, so he got dressed and left for the day. He didn’t even think to leave a note. 

Jim woke up from a wonderful dream of him and Blair making love and realized he was alone in the loft. “Damn it, Ellison, you’re a Sentinel. You should have heard him leave.” But Jim knew that last night was the first good nights sleep he’d had in about a month, so that was probably why he didn’t wake up when Blair left. Now he had to find him. 

Jim called the bullpen and Blair answered, “Sandburg.”

“Hey, what are you doing at work already?” Jim asked gently. 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I just wanted to get caught up on some of the paperwork. Is everything all right?” Even when he was nervous about all of this, he still worried about his best friend. 

“I’m fine, I just called to see if you wanted to go to Saccony’s for dinner tonight. I need to talk to you about a few things.” Jim hoped he was keeping his voice light and Blair wouldn’t realize this was a date. 

A depressed Blair answered, “Sure, that’s fine with me.”

“I’ll be in, at about 8:00, so that’ll give you time to finish the reports, right?” Jim laughed to put Blair at ease. 

“Yeah, right. See you then, partner.” Blair felt good for the first time in weeks. Jim almost sounded like Jim again. He hoped that Jim wouldn’t throw him out of the loft. Time would tell. 

The end.


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim thinks about what Blair means to him.

Title: Waiting  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: Jim thinks about what Blair means to him.   
Prompt Word: Waiting  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Pre-slash  
Part 5 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 154

Waiting  
By Patt

I think the hardest part of all of this, is sitting here at the loft waiting until I can go to work and see Blair. It’s going to be hard not to just break out in song or something. I want the world to know about us, but I guess it would be a good idea to wait until I at least tell him about us. Us, has such a nice ring to it. 

I keep looking at the clock and damn it, if it isn’t only 6:00 a.m. Maybe I’ll have to go in early. No, I need to wait and make Blair wait too. It’ll be good for both of us. 

Waiting. I can do this. 

The end.


	6. He Drives Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair is trying to figure Jim out.

Title: He Drives Me Crazy  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: Blair is trying to figure Jim out.   
Prompt Word: Crazy  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Pre-slash  
Part 6 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 185

 

He Drives Me Crazy  
By Patt

What is up with Jim? He sounded just like the old Jim, that I adore. His dinner invitation almost sounded like a date. I’m just dreaming again, but I would give anything to date Jim Ellison. Everything about the man, makes me nuts. His personality and his looks drive me totally crazy. He’s gorgeous, but yet doesn’t seem to know it. He’s got charm to spare, and doesn’t even notice when he uses it. Yes, I would date this man in a heartbeat. 

Why is he making me wait all morning long? He’s probably driving me crazy on purpose. I wonder what we’re going to talk about tonight. I’m scared, nervous and excited all at one time. 

Yes, he’s driving me crazy, but I didn’t have that far to drive, so it’s not a big deal. I can’t wait for tonight to get here.

The end.


	7. The Bullpen

Title: The Bullpen  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: Blair is still trying to figure Jim out.   
Prompt Word: Computer  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Pre-slash  
Part 7 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 181

 

When Jim walked into the bullpen, Blair was sitting at his computer typing away, chewing on his bottom lip. Jim thought it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. But then again, right now everything about Sandburg was cute. 

Jim sat down at his desk and said, “Good morning Chief.”

Blair was startled out of his thoughts and finally looked over to find a smiling partner sitting beside him. “You seem happy, is it something we all can hear about?”

“I’ll tell you over dinner.” Jim tried to be casual so he wouldn’t give away his secret. 

He didn’t have to worry about that because now Blair thought Jim had a new girlfriend. After all, Jim was just too damn happy. Blair decided to get back to work so that he could get this dinner over with. He was looking forward to it, but he wasn’t anymore. 

Jim smiled over at his confused Guide and just smiled as he began doing his share of the paperwork on his computer. Yes, this was going to be good. 

The end.


	8. There's No Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim needs to slow down.

Title: There’s No Rush  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: Jim needs to slow down.   
Prompt Word: Slow  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Pre-slash  
Part 8 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 209

 

There’s No Rush  
By Patt

Jim found himself getting hard all day long, each time he came in contact with Blair. He actually didn’t even need to be in contact. He would hear his voice and get hard. He would sense him in another room and get hard. This wasn’t turning out like he had planned at all. 

He needed to slow down and keep things calm. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was frighten Blair off. So he had a new mantra that he kept saying over and over. He thought it might work, but it wasn’t really because it wasn’t true. 

He kept whispering, “No being in love in the bullpen.” It wasn’t working at all. He was going to have to just hang in there until dinner. He was wondering if the day would ever end. 

He decided on a new mantra. “This is Blair and with Blair we don’t need to rush.” That one seemed to work a little better. Everyone in the bullpen thought he was nuts because he kept talking to himself the entire day. 

He looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time to go. The new mantra was working. 

Thank god. 

The end.


	9. Smooth Talker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sentinel needs to be smooth.

Title: Smooth Talker  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: The Sentinel needs to be smooth.   
Prompt Word: Smooth  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: Pre-slash  
Part 9 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 350

 

Smooth Talker  
By Patt

Jim told Blair they had to go to make it in time for the dinner reservations. Blair didn’t argue at all. Both men walked to the elevator and got on. Once in the parking garage they got into Jim’s truck and began the drive to Saccony’s. 

“So Jim, what’s going on?” Blair finally asked on the way there. 

“Let’s wait to talk until we get to the restaurant.” Jim knew he was being mean, but he didn’t want to have a serious talk with Blair in the truck. He was trying to be smooth and smooth didn’t include a truck conversation. 

They arrived at Saccony’s and were seated immediately. Blair looked over at his happy partner and frowned. He wondered why Jim had to be so damn happy about telling him about some woman. 

“So Chief, I have something to tell you.” Jim began. 

“I figured as much. You’ve been singing, whistling and talking to yourself all day long. Someone is making you happy. So you want me to move out, right?” Blair thought it would be easier if he said it. 

“For being a detective, you’re not detecting very well. I’m in love but not with a woman.” Jim beamed.

“You do men now? Where have I been? Sleeping all day and night?” Blair was totally floored. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim. Now break the news to me.” Blair wasn’t getting it at all. 

“You are the news, Chief. I love you and this is a date.”

“Oh man, I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming. This is great news, Jim, what a way to start the first date.” Blair was practically bouncing in his chair as dinner came to the table. 

“So it’s up to you where we go from here, Blair.”

“I say we finish eating and go home and make out. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a great idea, I’m not the only smooth one here tonight.” Jim smiled and knew things were going to be fine. 

The best was yet to come. 

The end


	10. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Make Out

Title: First Kiss  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: The boys make out.   
Prompt Word: Kiss  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: slash  
Part 10 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 196

 

First Kiss  
By Patt

Both men were nervous during the drive home. Jim was nervous because it had been a long time since he had been with a man and Blair because he felt unsure about the whole situation. 

Neither of them said a word until they got home. Jim asked, “Are you sure about this, Blair?”

Blair didn’t answer and took Jim’s hand in his and led him over to the sofa. He finally felt sure. They both sat down and Jim moved in for the first kiss. He knew it was going to be wonderful because of his senses, but he never dreamed it would be like this.

Jim immediately became so tuned in to the taste of Blair’s lips and tongue that he knew of nothing else. Blair pulled back and said, “Turn it down Jim, I don’t want you zoning.”

Jim did as ordered and it was still great. They continued this for about an hour and Jim really felt like he wanted more, but he had to wait for Blair’s wants also. 

Kissing would have to do for tonight. And this had been one hell of a first kiss. 

The end.


	11. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys Need To Step up their game.

Title: I Need You  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: The boys need to go further.   
Prompt Word: need  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: slash   
Part 11 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 391

 

I Need You  
By Patt

 

As the kissing grew stronger, Jim found himself hoping that Blair would say something about needing more, because he needed Blair naked and upstairs ten minutes ago. 

Jim decided to try a few things to see if Blair would be open to it. He started to unbutton Blair’s shirt and the younger man striped it off as fast as he could. “You too man, I want skin against skin. I need to feel you against me.”

Jim obliged and took his shirt off as quickly as he could. Blair stopped the kissing now and moved down to attacking Jim’s hard, hot nipples. Jim wondered what the strange sound was and then realized it was him trying to catch his breath and not come in his pants the first time. 

“Chief, I’m going to come in my pants if you keep doing that.”

Blair pulled back and looked into Jim’s love filled eyes and said, “Let’s take this upstairs. We both need more than this, right?”

Jim practically jumped off of the sofa and pulled Blair by the hand and they rushed up the stairs to the big bed. 

“Strip for me, Jim.” Blair ordered sexily. 

Jim did just that and was naked faster than he had ever been naked before. 

“Your turn, Blair.” Jim said huskily, feeling just a bit self-conscious about being the only one naked with their cock sticking out from his body, hard, hot and pulsing. 

Blair stripped a little slower filling Jim with need, want and desire. “How do you want to do this?”

Jim didn’t think twice, he lay on the bed and opened up his arms waiting for Blair to join him. “I would like to rub our cocks together if you wouldn’t mind.”

Blair lay on top of Jim and they began the ancient dance of love. Jim pushed Blair against his cock as he rose up and met each thrust. There was no talk, only heavy breathing from both of them. Before long Jim said, “Gotta come, babe.” And he did just that. Blair gave two more thrusts and he came with his head thrown back, saying Jim’s name. 

Jim pulled his face down and kissed him gently. “I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, Jim.”

Simple as that, they both needed and loved each other. 

The End.


	12. Being with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Afterglow.

Title: Being With You  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: The afterglow.   
Prompt Word: happy  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: slash   
Part 12 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 195

 

Being With You  
By Patt

Jim used his boxers to clean the mess off of their bodies and then pulled Blair into his arms for the wonderful afterglow. 

Blair finally said, “That was just like I thought it would be. You’re a very sexy man, Jim Ellison.”

“You aren’t too bad yourself, Blair Sandburg. You make me very happy.”

“Happy? I need a better word than happy, Jim. I haven’t stopped smiling since after you kissed me.”

“How about blessed, Blair? I really do feel quite lucky to have you and I’m leaning towards blessed.”

“You’re a sweet talker aren’t you? I never would have thought that about you.”

“I loved being with you, Blair. It was more exciting than I had ever dreamed about it being.”

“I loved being with you too, Jim. Are we exclusive?”

“You have to ask? I don’t share well, Blair. Never have, never will. You belong to me now.”

“Good, because I love being with you. Can we sleep for a little while?”

“Sleep is good. I love you.” Jim almost whispered. 

Blair snuggled up to Jim and said, “I love you, too.”

Life was most excellent. 

The End.


	13. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Talk

Title: Regret?  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: The big talk.   
Prompt Word: regret  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: slash   
Part 13 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 387

 

Regret?  
By Patt

“Jim, you awake?” Blair asked quietly lying in Jim’s arms. 

“I am now. Something the matter?” Jim seemed a little worried. 

“I was just thinking that we really haven’t talked about much and jumped into this awfully fast, don’t you think?” Blair had turned around and was now facing his lover. 

“Are you trying to tell me that you regret what we’ve done?” Jim needed to know. 

“No, I don’t have regrets, but I think we might be moving too fast. Geeze, yesterday I was upset about moving from the loft and now I’m lying in your bed, in your arms.”

“So what are you saying, Sandburg? You want to cool it for a while, or what?” The defensive Jim was moving away from Blair and getting out of bed. 

“See, I knew you would get all upset. I just think we need some ground rules.” Blair suggested. 

“Like what?” Jim sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand across his tired face. 

“Like who are we going to tell? I would like to be able to tell someone about us other than me and you. I need to know if it’s all right if I call Naomi and tell her. These are things that I think we need to get settled.”

“That’s what you’re worried about? Who we can tell? In that case, let’s tell all of our friends and of course you can call your Mom.”

“What about your Dad and your brother?” Blair asked the dreaded question. 

“It’s not time for that yet, Blair. Can we sleep some more because I’m dead tired and I want to be able to discuss things with a sharp mind in the morning.” Jim lay back down and pulled Blair against him.”

“I can live with that. We’ll discuss things as they come up.” Blair realized that Jim seemed to be open to most things with them and he wasn’t going to gripe about that.

“Sleep, Blair.” Jim kissed him and instantly fell asleep. 

Blair looked at the man he adored and realized that he would have to ask things a little bit differently from time to time because Jim panicked too quickly. 

He listened to Jim’s soft snores and that was the last thing he remembered. 

No regret here.

The End.


	14. He's a Maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Title: He’s a Maniac  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: The morning after.   
Prompt Word: Song  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: slash   
Part 14 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 305

 

He’s a Maniac  
By Patt

Jim woke up to the sound of a song blaring from Blair’s headphones and Blair singing. Then Jim had to listen to the words, making him smile. He looked downstairs and saw Blair wearing his headphones, making breakfast while dancing in the nude. 

Jim heard Blair singing, “He’s a maniac, maniac on the floor.  
And he’s dancing like he’s never danced before.  
He’s a maniac, maniac on the floor.  
And he’s dancing like he’s never danced before.”

Jim couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. What a fantastic way to wake up in the morning. He snuck downstairs, quietly and snagged a hug and kiss from his lover. 

“Oh man, you scared the shit out of me.” Blair said wearing a huge smile. “Hungry?”

“For you, always.” Jim answered.

“I meant for the French toast I’m making.” Blair took his headphones off and set the table quickly. 

“Are you always going to run around naked in the morning, because if you do, I’m not going to be able to focus on anything but you? You’re driving me nuts.” Jim leaned down and kissed him again. 

Blair smiled once more and asked, “But driving a person crazy first thing in the morning might be a good thing, right?”

“It might be if we were upstairs in bed.” Jim wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Okay, you talked me into it. Did you want me to sing you any other songs while I’m up there?”

“How about Can’t Stop This Thing We Started?” Jim took Blair’s hand and led him up the stairs. 

“Oh man, I love Bryan Adams; I didn’t know you were a fan.”

“When it comes to you, Chief, I’m a lover of all sorts of music. Now let me show you how I make music.”

And he did. 

Life was good. 

The End.


	15. Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys tell Simon.

Title: Real Life  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: The boys tell Simon.   
Prompt Word: Simon  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: slash   
Part 15 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 384

Real Life  
By Patt

 

Jim and Blair arrived at the station at 7:00 a.m. so they could have a meeting with Simon first thing. Jim felt like they should tell him before he found out from someone else. Blair agreed, but was very nervous about it. 

They walked into the bullpen and Simon walked out of his office and said, “Why are you here so early?”

“We were hoping to see you before we got started on our cases, Sir.” Jim said quickly. 

“Sure, come on in. Sit down, both of you and I’ll get you a cup of fresh coffee.” Simon got them each a cup and then sat on the edge of his desk. He knew something was up because he could see how nervous they both were. 

Finally Blair said, “Simon, we’re a couple and we thought we should tell you in case we catch any flack from it.”

Simon’s mouth fell open and he finally was able to say, “Don’t tell anyone around here because if the Chief finds out about the two of you, he’ll split you up as a team. Understood?”

Jim could tell that Simon wasn’t all that happy about their news and that bothered him somewhat. “Simon, do you have a problem with us being gay?”

“I don’t care if you’re blue and white as long as you do your job.” Simon snapped. 

“So, you don’t want to hear anything more about it, right?” Blair asked. 

“No, I don’t. I don’t want to hear about anyone’s girlfriends either, so don’t take this so personal. I’m not thrilled that my two best men are sleeping together and I’m not going to lie about it. But give me some time to get used to it, all right?” Simon stood up and opened his door for them to leave. 

Jim and Blair both walked out of his office a little disappointed, but knew that this is how life was. What did they expect? A party? Things would work out; they just had to give Simon some space and some time. 

This was the first dent in their happy life. It hurt both of them, but neither said much because they were at work. They knew they would have to discuss things when they got home.

Sometimes life sucked. 

The End.


	16. Facts of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guys talk about Simon's attitude.

Title: Fact of Life  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: The boys talk about Simon’s attitude.   
Prompt Word: Sad  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: slash   
Part 16 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 326  
( Collapse )

Fact of Life  
By Patt

Jim and Blair worked hard and long all day trying to forget all about Simon’s attitude. It was just too sad for them to have to think about while they were at work. 

As they drove home Jim said, “Chief, we just need to give him some time. You can tell he was really surprised and all of our friends might act that same way.”

“Let’s hope not. I’m really sad about Simon treating us like that. You could tell he no longer respected us. Things might be different from now on.” Blair hoped he wasn’t right, but at this moment, it sure seemed to be true. 

“Blair, I swear, he’ll come around. Don’t be sad, okay? If you’re sad things will start to go downhill for us and they just started going uphill. I’d hate for this to turn us against each other.”

“Jim, I’m never going to do or say anything against you. I love you and that’s not going to change. I’ll give Simon some time, but I really feel like the rest of the gang might be a little more open. I hope so. Do you agree with Simon about not telling anyone, so that the Chief will find out?” Blair was getting sadder by the minute.

“We’ll tell our friends if we want to, Blair. Don’t worry about it so much. Things will be fine and if it doesn’t work out at the station, we were looking for work when we started there.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair. Things will get better. This has just been a fact of life day. Everyone has them; we just didn’t see it coming so quickly.”

At the stop light, Jim leaned over and kissed Blair, unbeknownst to him that William Ellison was behind them in his car.

This had been a long day, and it looked like it was going to get longer. 

The End.


	17. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William confronts Jim about kissing Blair in public.

Title: Confrontation  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: William confronts Jim about them kissing in public.   
Prompt Word: William  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: slash   
Part 17 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 368

 

Confrontation  
By Patt

 

William Ellison didn’t know what to think of what he just saw happen. He knew he would have to talk to his son about it, but didn’t know where to start. When he got home, he decided to call him.

Jim answered the phone, “Ellison.”

“Jimmy, this is your Father. I was behind you in traffic today when you decided to kiss your very male partner in front of everyone. Don’t you know how dangerous it is to be gay in your line of work?” William really wanted to help him, not hurt him. 

“Dad, it’s our business and I don’t care what you think about it.”

“Of course you care, Jimmy. You’ve always cared. I don’t care if you want to be with a man, but I do care about someone not giving you backup at work.” William hoped that Jimmy would understand. 

“I thank you for your concern, Dad, but things will be just fine. Don’t worry so much. Would you like to come over this weekend and talk to us?” Jim decided to just jump in with both feet and invite him over. 

“I would like that very much, Jimmy. How about Sunday evening? Could I bring Steven too?”

“Yes, come for dinner and we’ll talk about things then. Try not to worry, Dad. Okay?” Jim hoped that he was getting through to his old man. 

“I’ll try not to worry, Jimmy. In the mean time, please tell Blair I said hello and wish him well.”

“Thanks, Dad. We’ll see you on Sunday.” Jim hung up the phone and went into Blair’s arms. 

“This is much harder than I thought it would be. He’s coming over on Sunday night.”

“Good, I’m glad he understands and will be supportive. And on Saturday we’ll invite our friends over and tell them. Is that all right with you?”

“Yes… Can we lie in bed and hold each other? I just need you right now.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice. Come on.” Blair led Jim upstairs and they held each other all evening long until they had to get up and make something to eat. 

Things would get better. It had to. 

The End.


	18. True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guys talk to their friends.

Title: True Friends  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: The boys talk to their friends.   
Prompt Word: Poker  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: slash   
Part 18 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 217

True Friends  
By Patt

 

Jim and Blair invited Rafe, Brown, Connor, Joel and Simon over to their house on Saturday for Poker. They were going to tell them about their new status and see if anyone wanted to stay and play poker. 

Everyone arrived except Simon, who had called and said he had other plans. Jim and Blair were both heartbroken, but they knew that this was just one of those things that they had to deal with. 

They all sat down around the table and Jim began to tell them about him and Blair. No one looked that surprised. 

Brown said, “I’m down with that.”

Connor said, “It’s about time.”

Rafe said, “You might run into problems at the station, but know that we’re here behind you all the way.”

And finally Joel said, “Congratulations, boys. Megan was right, it is about time.”

They all shook hands and Connor hugged both men and said, “So are we going to play poker or not?”

“Did you make anything special to eat, Blair?” Joel asked hopefully.

Everyone laughed at that and Blair started dealing the cards. 

Jim and Blair smiled at each other and knew things were thankfully going to be fine with their friends.

They both held out hope for Simon. 

You gotta have friends. 

The end.


	19. My Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is thinking about Jim and Blair.

Title: My Choice  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: Simon is thinking about the boys.   
Prompt Word: acceptance  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: slash   
Part 19 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 390

My Choice  
By Patt

I decided to stay home from poker night because I’m not sure how I feel about Jim and Blair. I didn’t feel like I should go to the game because I might sway someone else my way and I don’t want to do that to them. 

I could see the hurt in Jim’s eyes tonight when I told him I wouldn’t be coming. Surely he must understand that it’s just too much for me right now. How can I think about him being a tough cop when I have to remember that he sleeps with a man? 

What do I really think about Ellison and Sandburg sleeping together? To tell the truth, I thought they were about a year ago, but they didn’t say anything, so I figured my imagination was getting away from me. Why didn’t it bother me that much then? 

Do I dislike them now? Will I ever be close to them again? I don’t know. I really don’t. I only know I’m going to miss our damn camping trips that they always invited me on and also for Sunday night dinners. We always had a good time watching the game and eating all of the great food they made. 

I think I noticed that they were warm for each other back then, but I refused to acknowledge it. They didn’t even let it come to the surface, why should I have? 

Am I going to miss the poker games on Saturday nights? Yes… I miss them already, because they are good friends. This is my problem and I’m going to have to get over it. 

I want to still be invited on camping trips. I want to be invited over for football games and I love the poker nights. I can’t give them up, so I can’t turn my back on my friends. I’m just going to have to get over it. 

I wonder if it’s too late to show up at their loft for Poker. One way to find out. 

I see the look of surprise on Jim’s face when he opens the door to the loft and I shake his hand and say, “I’m sorry.”

One look from him says all is forgiven. He knows I made my choice and it was acceptance. Things will be all right. 

The End.


	20. Life as WE Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair know they will be all right.

Title: Life as We Know It  
Author: Patt  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Summary: Jim and Blair know they’ll be all right.   
Prompt Word: Love  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Rating: FRAO  
Warning: slash   
Part 20 of the prompt series.   
Word Count: 213

 

Life as We Know It  
By Patt

When everyone left after poker, Jim helped Blair clean up and hugged the smaller man to his body. “I think everything is going to be all right, Chief.”

“I agree, Jim. Simon’s coming around, our friends are okay with it and your Dad even seems open to it. Things are going to be just fine. I knew it would work out if we only had enough love for each other.” Blair was in a lecture mode. 

“That we do have, Blair. I love you more than anyone I’ve ever been with in my life.” Jim said seriously. 

“Thank you. I love you more than anyone too. I think that now would be a good time to move on to different aspects of our love life, what do you think?”

“I would love to try new things with you. I’ll always love trying new things with you.” Jim was serious, but had a smile on his face. 

“This is our new life as we know it, and we feel fine.” Blair sang to Jim and Jim couldn’t get him upstairs soon enough. 

Life would always have its ups and downs, but for right now, it was good. It was great. It was fine.


End file.
